Shadow Games
by JennyGranger
Summary: A crimson puddle was forming around me. It was the exact color of his eyes. The eyes of the man who shattered my entire life… and my heart…' COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Idea popped into my head when I was listening to the song over and over again. I own nothing. The song is "Shadow Games" from the Yu-Gi-Oh: The Movie soundtrack.

* * *

People talking, laughing, sweating under the spotlight. Cameras flashing. Music playing, singing, but it was all a din.

A silver glint in my hand. My only companion. After he left, I pushed all others away, and became reclusive; some might even say dangerous. Pressing the cool edge to my skin, I felt the sharpness on my flesh.

"Yugi Moto? You're on next."

I nodded. The man with the clipboard shuffled away, too distracted to notice me any farther. I headed to the stage. Tonight was the night I finally made a difference. Tonight was the night I would finally stick out in the hellhole we call 'life.'

Once on stage, I stripped my jacket, which I wore constantly now. There was a cumulative gasp from the audience at the sight of my arms. I looked down them, bypassing the numerous scars without really seeing them. Only when I noticed the scarlet tears my forearm was crying did I smirk and grab the microphone.

"This song is dedicated to the person who completely destroyed my life."

I felt my hips sway in time with the intro as my ruby-streaked fingers ran over the blade in my pocket. I slowly sneaked it out to glint in the spotlight.

_Long ago, in the ancient past  
I remember a life when we first met  
In a dark shadow realm under a big full moon  
There and then I could tell you tried to break my will_

But now watch as I rise to a whole new height  
And a mad battle cry will be heard all night

A wetness on my cheek, so familiar, I barely registered it. My audience blurred but I merely responded by closing my hand around the blade and feeling a stickiness fill up my palm.

_You keep on playing those dark shadow games and  
No, I won't be beat again  
You keep on playing those dark shadow games and  
All this time I pray, my friend_

So now you know after time has passed  
You can never be sure you're always the best  
'Cause I'm back from the shadow's coming after you  
On the brightest day of your darkest hour

So now watch as I rise to a whole new height  
And a mad battle cry will be heard all night

You keep on playing those dark shadow games and  
No, I won't be beat again  
You keep on playing those dark shadow games and  
All this time I pray, my friend

I opened my hand and felt the blood drip to the floor. I definitely had my audience's attention, now it was time to finish the job. Placing the microphone back on the stand, I took my only friend between two fingers and glanced down at the only spot it had yet to meet on my body.

_You destroyed the future with your past  
Forgot the lesson of the test  
You never understood the blessed  
Too bad today will be your…_

I ran the silver deep into my wrist and screamed the last word through my pain as my veins cried red tears.

_Last!_

I was already beginning to feel weak and dizzy from loss of blood. A crimson puddle was forming around me. It was the exact color of his eyes. The eyes of the man who shattered my entire life… and my heart….

_So now watch as I rise to a whole new height  
And a mad battle cry will be heard all night_

Merely singing those two lines were too much. The edges of my vision began to darken and I swayed from vertigo. Taking a step back to try to steady myself, I slipped on the wet floor and fell. It was a few seconds before I realized I never reached the floor, and there were arms around my shoulders. Looking up I saw eyes of crimson looking down at me.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. I own nothing.

* * *

I kept glancing at him. Why would he pull a stunt like that? He looked so helpless, lying on the hospital bed, his face pale. I chewed on my thumbnail nervously, as my eyes glanced over all the machines he was hooked up to. I didn't know what they did, but the doctor's assured me they would help keep him alive.

A groan reached my ears. Before his beautiful eyes opened, I saw him strain his scarred and bandaged arms against the restraints they had him in. When the lids parted, revealing a beautiful shade of amethyst, he glanced around, taking in everything but me; the hospital, the machines, the restraints. Finally, he looked up at me.

And I looked back. That was it. There was no smile, no tears, nothing. He looked at me and I looked at him. I knew I had to do something, so I managed a weak smile.

"Hey," I said. Lame, I know, but I had to start somewhere. He just stared at me, his eyes dull, but I knew him well enough to know he was listening, "I guess you're probably wondering how I managed to come back. Well, it turns out I was supposed to stay here all along, but returning to the afterlife merely allowed me to come back with my own body, so here I am."

I looked down at him, not sure what I was expecting, but it sure wasn't what I got. A blank stare met my gaze, and it hurt. I knew it wasn't much compared to what I must have done to him, but it still stung. With tears burning the backs of my eyes, I turned to leave.

"Atem…."

I turned back, hoping to see something else, but his eyes were still blank. They were boring into me, however, in an attempt to make me understand. We had shared a mind link before, and were able to almost read each other's every thought, but was it still there? I concentrated on lowering the barriers on my side.

I gasped as it all hit me at once. Pain. Elation. Hurt. Happiness. Anger. Joy. Confusion. Satisfaction. Regret. I could barely sort out one emotion before the next one hit, but I didn't want to close him off again, so I endured the hits. It was only when the sound of a sob made its way to me did I snap back to reality.

His eyes were squeezed shut and tears were clinging to delicate eyelashes. There were trails down his cheeks were a few of the salty droplets had managed to escape. He was straining against the cuffs around his wrists. Another rough sob escaped through his lips and he merely pulled his legs up toward his chest. Being in only a semi-sitting position, he couldn't get them all the way, but he still managed to hide half his face from me.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I settled for sitting on the edge of his bed. I hesitantly reached out and barely fingered the edges of his hair. He showed no resistance, so I scooted a bit closer. I didn't want to push him too far, so I stayed in my new spot. I had no idea what to say or how to comfort him, so I let him cry. I kept my fingers on his soft locks, but my eyes traveled his body. Though he had definitely grown a few inches, he was still small for his age. His hospital gown looked like a circus tent on his petite frame. He had stopped eating. His doctors had told me that. Losing me, he had also lost his own will to live.

I felt sick with guilt.

"Atem…." my name passed through his lips again, a desperate seek for comfort.

"No," I said, cutting him off, "Not Atem. Yami. I'm Yami," I didn't want to associate myself with a name that had caused him so much pain. Sure, I had come back with the knowledge and even the tan skin of my days as pharaoh, but I was his dark, and he would call me so.

His tears stopped, and he merely looked up at me. But his gaze wasn't the blank stare I had first gotten. It was one wrought with new emotions. Ones I wasn't sure if I would ever see again. Trust. Hope. Love.

"Yami…." The new word came from his mouth and it sounded so right. Especially when he followed it up with, "My Yami…."

Tears were rolling salty trails down my own face. He had lowered his knees back to the bed which allowed me to lean forward and wrap my arms around him. He strained against the holds on his wrists, wanting to return the gesture, but I placed a hand over his arms to quiet him. I sat back and looked him in the eye. Then I did something I always dreamed of doing, and pressed my lips to his.

It was slow and chaste at first, with me giving him ample opportunity to back away, but he pushed against me hungrily. I parted my lips and sucked on his top lip seductively. When he opened his own mouth, our tongues clashed and a groan vibrated through the cavities. I wasn't sure whose it was, but I found I didn't really care as we pulled apart for oxygen.

"I'm sorry," we both whispered simultaneously, but I placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"No, Yugi. You have nothing to be sorry for. If I had known you were going to do something like this, I would never have left, even if it meant not getting a body of my own. That pales in comparison with your happiness."

He looked down, and I didn't need our link to feel the shame radiating from him. I watched as his eyes scanned his arms, ending on his heavily bandaged wrist and hand. Tears made his eyes glossy, but none fell. He was struggling within himself. He needed help. I couldn't be the one to provide it.

"You're going to have to stay in the hospital for a few more days," the look he gave me tugged at my heart strings, but I had to explain this to him before it happened, "You'll be upstairs in the Psych Ward. You have to prove you're not a danger to yourself anymore."

For a moment he looked as though he would argue, but he rerouted his thought process and merely nodded. He understood, and I was glad. I reached over and ran a light finger down the side of his face.

"I'll come visit every day."

And with that I leaned forward so we could share another kiss.

* * *

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long. I don't feel it's as well-written as the other two, but it's still decent. I own nothing.

* * *

A small sigh breaks the silence in the dark bedroom. Yugi tossed and turned, kicked his blankets off, then reached over the side of the bed to pull them back on. As he pulled the patterned duvet up, the light from outside his window caught his hand. It had been three months, but the scars still remained, both physical and mental. He held his palm up, his skin a ghostly pale in the moonlight, and traced his eyes across the scars on his hand and wrist. He quickly blinked and forced himself to switch his train of thought. It wasn't too hard when he heard a rather loud snore from the room next to his. A small smile gracing his face, he thought of who had made that sound. It was his dark, his other half, his literal soul mate. Before he knew what he was doing, Yugi was on his feet and heading to his door, then out to the living area.

Yami's door was slightly ajar, making the noises he was making even louder. Yugi gently pushed it open enough to squeeze his tiny body through before shutting it behind him. The darkling stirred in his sleep, but did not wake, much to Yugi's disappointment. Making his way to the edge of the bed, he sat down and poked at the lump beneath the dark red fleece blanket.

"Yami…?" he whispered, causing the shape to move, but it soon settled down again, so it was rewarded with more persistent disruptions, "Yami?"

Finally, a hand appeared from underneath the cover and pushed it down, revealing very tired looking crimson eyes. They blinked and seemed to take several seconds to focus on what had awoken the young man.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, sitting up and glancing at the clock, "What's wrong, little one?"

Almost immediately, Yugi had worked his arms around the other's neck. Yami quickly returned the gesture, pulling his hikari onto his lap in the process. He lowered his head to bury his face into Yugi's soft locks.

They sat there for several minutes, before Yami readjusted to look down at Yugi's face, only to find the smaller looking down at his scarred hand, opening and closing it just to watch the muscles contract awkwardly around the scars. Yami suddenly knew what had driven Yugi to his room at 3am. He gently placed his hand over Yugi's and interlaced their fingers all while placing a chaste kiss on his temple. He said nothing, knowing that Yugi was just here to seek his company and affection, not to hear words he had heard several times before and still had a hard time believing.

After Yami's hand had clasped his own, Yugi merely leaned into him, burying his head in the crook of his neck and breathing in his exotic scent. The tan skin of the former pharaoh contrasted sharply against the paleness of the boy in his lap.

The taller of the two let a contented sigh pass through his mouth, relaxing his body. He was glad when he felt Yugi also relax against his chest. Yami tightened his grip on Yugi and they just sat there, in the wee hours of the morning, letting the rest of the world fade away.

As time passed, the pain did, too. With each second, minute, and hour, the ache in the little one's heart lessoned, little by little. It would take a long while before it was gone, if it would ever be entirely gone, but it would lessen. That much was sure.

But, for now, Yugi was content where he was, wrapped in his yami's protective embrace, as sleep claimed him once more.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
